


don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day At The Beach, Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, aftg summer, disaster family, ichirou steals the scene, more scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: He's glad that the Minyard twins skated away before the wave crashed on top of him and Kevin and they almost drowned.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Kayleigh Day/James Rheman, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Stuart Hatford/Ichirou Moriyama
Comments: 35
Kudos: 156





	don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting that much love to [you can't hide it you might as well embrace it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720465), I'm simply floored. As a token of my love and appreciation, I present you this B-side. 
> 
> you all can thank my enablers and i'll thank [camille](https://twitter.com/n10josten) for the french support and [jenn](https://twitter.com/rainb0w0bsidian) and [hedy](https://twitter.com/dejahedy) for the final push!
> 
> and yes, in order to fully appreciate this, start singing along to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyEBeHvNJvE)

"I just can't. I can't." Neil looks up from his book, watching Kevin walk in circles around the living room, leaving a trail of sand on the floor. He's not a stranger to Kevin's dramatic meltdowns, but this summer made Kevin go nuclear over one particularly attractive skater twin.

It started as something promising: Ichirou, bored mob boss and husband of his uncle decided to rent what could be dubbed as a Mansion McMansion near the beach. Uncle Stuart, bored mob hitman and loving husband accepted it and called his best friend to see if she was willing to take some time off from her obsession. Kayleigh Day, overworked exy creator and mother of Kevin Day accepted the invitation and roped her own husband and son along. James Rheman, overeager USC Trojans coach and amazing partner accepted the adventure, ready to watch his wife beam with the sun glow and called his best friend. David Wymack, potty mouthed Palmetto State Foxes coach and Kevin Day's father, glad to see his son and his best friend after so long apart and ready to be Kevin's coach as soon as he starts college allowed his new wife to start the health exams earlier. Abigail Winfield, nurse for the Palmetto State Foxes and loving wife, enjoyed taking care of two idiot pre-college boys and all the aforementioned weird adults.

Now put them together in just one house. _Proximity brews disaster._ Not as in Wesninski house disaster that ended up with far too many scars and bullet holes, but more like _madness and mayhem._ Kevin and Neil needed to get their zen back, so off they went, surfboards tucked under their arms and grateful for the silence of the waves. Their zen on their first beach day was fantastic, they finally got to decompress by surfing until their muscles ached. 

Until the crash from the pavement rocked their worlds. Like the soul twins they accepted to be, their heads whipped to the origin of the sound and there they were, the most awesome pair of real twins they ever met. Andrew Minyard and Aaron Minyard, inspecting each other's scrapes and bruises with far too clinical eyes and a calmness that overcame the mess of tangled limbs they were before. 

He's glad that the Minyard twins skated away before the wave crashed on top of him and Kevin and they almost drowned. He's not glad he had to pass them by, skating on the halfpipe, reaching the skies with every maneuver.

Neil blinks back to the present, stopping Kevin with a foot to his stomach. "What's the problem today?"

Kevin grunts, falling to the couch and ignoring he's still half wet from his dive. "Passed by Aaron. He was talking about exy with Andrew. I remembered he's a backliner." Neil grunts back. Another thing in common between him and Kevin is that, not only they're attracted to the same set of twins, but also very attracted to exy players. Wymack commented offhandedly once that he was looking forward to the twinyards joining the Foxes and, like two dumbasses with no impulse control, he and Kevin spent a whole night watching reels of their games and blushing like a couple of schoolgirls. "This is getting ridiculous, Neil."

"Yep. I know." 

"You know what? I think we should go for it. Renee told me they're willing." Neil raises one eyebrow. He doubts the twins are interested in anything but each other and exy, but if Renee said, it might be true. "We need to try it, Neil!"

He hums, rubbing his fingers over Kevin's salt water stiff hair. "We need help."

"I can talk to Renee."

"No. Real help. As in adult help." Kevin blinks once. Then twice. Then gets up from the couch and disappears into the bowels of the Mansion McMansion. They do need help, since, well Neil had to have a soul search journey to understand that he likes the way Andrew stares at him in a different way than anything else he's ever felt. And that thing is called attraction. Not because Andrew is beautiful, clad in black like this emo Tony Hawk creature, but because everything about him exudes _confidence and security._ And Kevin was sheltered for the best part of his childhood while his mother dealt with the aftermath of a car crash that costed her one leg and five years of her life and wouldn't know what to do even if that slapped him on the face.

Kevin comes back, wearing some soft shorts and a loose Trojans shirt. "Let's get help." Neil gets up from the couch and holds Kevin scarred hand in his. Off they go, tiptoeing around the house. Uncle Stuart is locked somewhere like the murder workaholic he is. Wymack and Rheman are sitting in the lounge, talking exy loudly and discussing new players. Kayleigh is downstairs, doing her long PT hours with Abby.

That only leaves Ichirou.

Who's currently sleeping on his bed, surrounded by silk covers and wearing a calming eye mask. Under the shadows of the curtains and the sound of wind chimes swaying in the AC he looks more like the almost thirty year old he is and less of a mob boss he's forced to be. "Ichi." Neil whispers, poking the man on his arm. Ichirou movements are economic: he lifts the same arm to push away the eye mask and watches them close the door. "We need your help."

Kevin nods and Ichirou moves slowly, sitting with his back resting on the insane amount of pillows on his bed. "This better be good," He yawns, looking at the bedside clock. "you just woke me up from my beauty sleep."

"It's half past three Ichirou." Kevin says, and Ichirou lifts up one elegant middle finger.

"I have to always be beautiful." He pulls aside the covers, patting the bed so both Kevin and Neil can flank him. "What seems to be the problem, youngins?"

"You're seven years older than us, Ichi."

Ichirou moves his elegant wrist, dismissing Neil's words. "And I already rule an empire and have a husband. You two are dumb. Now talk." He closes his eyes, resting his hands over the covers.

"Andrew and Aaron Minyard."

"Hmmhmm. Notebook please." Kevin is the one who gets up and gives Ichirou the thick computer, watching in awe as he types away. "First one has been in juvie." He says mid yawn, still tapping on the keyboard. "Oh, he'd be such a lovely addition! Second one has killed a man with an exy racquet. I'm sold boys, I'll tell Stuart to train them." He closes the notebook as Neil and Kevin sputter. "...No?"

"NO!" They shout in unison, making Ichirou flop back on the pillows with a sigh. "What the fuck Ichi??? Turn off the murder brain for a while will you?"

"Mmm." Ichirou mumbles, covering himself up again with the thick blanket. Why the fuck he rented a summer Mansion McMansion when all he does is to crawl underneath the covers and complain about the heat is beyond Neil's comprehension. "Then what's this about? You know I only talk in murder free language after five pm."

"Uh we want to seduce them." Ichirou blinks his eyes open, muttering _kinky_ under his breath. "Not like that, oh my god Ichirou are you even able to have a normal conversation?" Were it anyone else, there would already be a bullet between Neil's eyes, but Ichirou has a very soft spot for him. "We like them. You're like…" Neil pushes Kevin's shoulder, making him snap from his thoughts. 

"You're the guy who said _shoot me harder daddy_ and proceeded to marry the hitman sent to annihilate you." Kevin says, pressing the spot between his eyebrows. "You understand stuff."

"Yes I do." Ichirou mumbles happily, looking like a lazy cat when he sprawls his limbs. "So, you want help in seducing them?" Kevin and Neil nod, grateful Ichirou got the hint. "Hmm, give me five minutes. I need to get ready." They both watch Ichirou get up and throw his silk robe on the floor, dramatically opening his wardrobe and looking for something to wear that won't smother him. He decides on a dark floral shirt and chinos, coupled with a disgusting pair of black birkenstocks. "Ready." 

Like a pair of ducklings, they follow Ichirou around the house as he loudly announces they're going to the mall, and taking the requests for everyone else's demands. They all stop by Stuart's office, where Ichirou walks in unannounced and kisses his husband loudly. "You have the _goth Ralph Lauren shopping spree shirt_ love, anything wrong?" They watch as Ichirou holds Stuart's face in his hands, planting another noisy kiss on his lips.

"Gonna help the boys seducing twins." Neil and Kevin blush, screaming at Ichirou because _this was supposed to be their secret._

"Kinky."

"He's your ward." Ichirou says, ignoring the boys in the background. "Therefore, he's your financial responsibility. Give me your credit card."

"I married you for the money, Ichi." 

"And I married you because you shot me in the thigh and proceeded to gape when I moaned." They make vomit sounds in the background. One of the downsides of their summer vacation is the _TMI vibes_ from the murder couple. "Give me your damn credit card or I'll send your nephew to meet the love of his life dressed up in a potato sack."

Stuart laughs, but picks the wallet from the table and hands Ichirou a black credit card. "Are you telling Kayleigh she also needs to pay for Kevin's stuff?" Ichirou shakes his head in a no, slipping the credit card on his wallet. "Unfair. Bring me a Taco Bell"

"He's your ward's best friend, you're financially responsible for him too." Ichirou turns around, picking up the keys of Stuart's car. "You can pick between Taco Bell and sleeping with me tonight. Call me when you have your answer."

They leave the house, accompanied by Stuart's laughter and a sense of dread curling in their stomach. "We should have gone for mom." Kevin mutters in french, reaching out to hold Neil's hand.

"She would invite them for a yoga session." Neil replies, tightening their fingers together. "He's the sensible option."

Kevin holds on to him harder as Ichirou drives like a maniac, of course he does, mob kingpins do not fear speed tickets. "He's going to kill us, Neil."

"I'm not going to dress you up in BDSM gear, boys. Calm down." Ichirou pipes in french from the front seat, making them groan. Busted, as usual. "And I speak five languages fluently. Remember that."

"It would be helpful to know _which_ languages are those!" Kevin says indignantly as Ichirou parks the car with far too much elegance. "Not fair, Ichirou!"

"Don't care." He replies simply, snapping his fingers in front of their faces. "Get out, time for shopping." The trio leaves the car, going back into the duckling formation behind Ichirou as he strolls around the mall. They doubt Ichirou doesn't have a plan already, but they know he enjoys touring the stores and staring at the most outrageous outfits he can think about. Neil supposes it's a fair punishment from waking him up from his beauty sleep. They get scones and cool soda from the food court before Ichirou starts to walk faster and they can only follow him into the sports store.

Kevin and him, synchronicity at it's finest, turn around to the surfboard session, analyzing the new models while Ichirou disappears from their view. They know he can take as long as he wants and they will still be rooted in the same spot, discussing new models of wetsuits and the advantages of it. "I know Neil, we already have three but there's this UV filtered model with silver nanoparticles for dirty waters that will be good for unknown waters!"

"We gotta think of a board. Next year I'm thinking of going to Nazare…" 

"Séamas. Abram." Ichirou pops up from between the boards, making both jump on the spot. He holds out two baskets filled with clothes. "Time to put my brilliant plan in motion. Try these. And none of you are going to Nazare. Stuart's heart medication won't hold his heart attack from seeing you surfing a wave that big." He turns to Kevin, pointing a long index finger to his nose. "And if you don't think your mom would beat you with one of her many plastic legs until you're black and blue, you're sorely mistaken. Now scamper." 

They complain all the way into the dressing room, where Ichirou plants his butt on a comfortable sofa and they're left to try the insane amount of outfits he produced.

"I like it." Neil says, coming out of the dressing room at the same time as Kevin. It's a half wetsuit that feels very comfortable, both of them covered in an abstract pattern. Ichirou hums and shakes his head.

"Boring."

The next one is a combo of swim trunks and a shirt in pastel colors. "Feels nice." Kevin says, but Neil is not so sure, since most of his arm scars appear and he's not comfortable in that.

"Close but no cigar." Ichirou waves his hand, going back to typing away on his phone and frowning at whatever he's reading.

"You gotta be fucking with us, Ichirou!" Neil screams, coming out of the dressing room wearing the tiniest speedo mankind has ever seen. Kevin looks worse, shuffling awkwardly and covering his junk with his hands.

"Oh God," Kevin groans, looking at the mirror behind them showing the speedo disappearing between his buttcheeks. "Oh my God I can feel it inside me!" Ichirou is on the floor, howling with laughter at their misfortune. He doesn't look one bit like the yakuza king of the United States. He's reached the annoying big brother status successfully. Ichirou cleans one tear away from his eye as he sits back on the sofa, still curled around his middle.

"No, you two look ready to start an 80s porn."

"And whose fault is that?"

Ichirou tries to be serious, but his bottom lip trembles as Kevin slams the changing room door. "My fault, go try the last one. I think it will work."

It does work. It's a twin set of black and blue speedos, not as revealing as the first one. The lycra holds nicely to his body, covering his ass in the right way. He looks at Kevin, still doing the awkward shuffle to cover his front. "Way better. Remove those hands, Day, be confident in your junk. It's one of the most attractive parts on a man". Kevin blushes all the way down to his toes as he leaves his arms hanging. "Neil?"

The redhead hums, crossing his arms around his middle. Even though the speedos feel right, having his upper half bared still feels too much. "Don't know."

"Is it the scars?" Ichirou asks, looking Neil in the eye and sighing. He gets up, placing his hands on his shoulder, his long fingers resting over the iron scar he's grown accustomed to hiding it. "Listen, do you feel comfortable around your twin?" Neil closes his eyes, trying to unravel the way he _feels_ about Andrew.

He thinks of the first sleepless night he found him sitting on the halfpipe, scars bared for anyone to see as he smoked a cigarette. Neil sat down by his side, baring the own scars of his arms and accepted the silent offer of a cigarette. They spent the night having a silent conversation over drags of cigarettes and under the flickering light of a lamppost. It feels weird. Be seen. Known. Safe. Spread open and bared without exchanging one single word.

Neil nods at Ichirou. "Then allow yourself to feel comfortable with the scars, for him. For yourself." He nods once more and feels Kevin throw an arm around his shoulders. 

"Here's our deal. We wear this stupid speedos and get it done." Kevin says, and he curls around Neil, offering the same old love and protection he always did. "If nothing works we can get drunk and puke on Ichirou's bed."

"Ew. Fine by me. Now off you go, put back your regular clothing and I'm going to pay for your stuff. Also Neil, you need less hobo clothes. Seducing doesn't stop at wearing speedos, you gotta keep the romance alive. Like me and Stuart, you see, after he shot me I was never the same, we always have to..."

"Say one more word Ichirou." Neil groans, hiding himself in Kevin's arms. "Say one more word, I dare you. Remember who my father was."

Ichirou makes a sad horn sound, turning around in his heels. "Yes, Neil, I remember who your father was and you don't take after him in the least."

He always feels warmer when he hears that. He's landed himself in a dysfunctional family. A loud one for that matter. He's reminded of that during dinner time where Wymack and Rheman bring the discussion of exy to the table, they're joined by an enthusiastic Kayleigh who seems to have fun by poking holes in their theories. Uncle Stuart doesn't understand a thing about exy, but he joins Kayleigh's chorus with his businessmen tone, which makes Wymack turn red. Abby is the calming force, passing the potato salad around and looking at the younger men on the table. Ichirou is quiet, probably talking murder stuff on his phone, Kevin is also quiet, poking around his vegetables and trading Neil's brocolli for his melon slices.

"You two okay?" She asks, trying not to call the attention of the rest of their table. They nod in unison. "Whatever it is, it will work out." He and Kevin nod again, opting to skip the dessert in order to curl around each other on Kevin's bed.

"Nervous?" Kevin asks, turning on the AC on the maximum setting and burrowing them under the covers. _Nervous_ is not the word. More like _tense_. 

"We have to separate the twins."

Kevin nods turning on a stupid movie full of explosions they've been trying to watch. "Hm. That's the hard part." Neil covers his head, curling his arms around Kevin's waist. He feels his eyes drooping as Kevin's warm body contrasts nicely with the AC blowing the covers. Tomorrow can wait. Today he needs closeness, the familiarity of Kevin's calloused hands and his snores.

He wakes up feeling rested and breathless. The gamble of sleeping with Kevin is that he's a cross between a human furnace and an octopus. "Morning." He says when Kevin blinks open one green eye and grumbles something in reply. They groggily drag their bodies around the house, which is already in it's natural pandemonium state as Wymack and Kayleigh discuss the advantages of the pleasure of a chocolate milkshake versus the disgusting healthy juice she pours for the boys. 

"They're growing, David. They need proper nutrition." Kayleigh is almost sing songing, kissing both of their foreheads good morning.

"Kay. If Kevin grows more you can pull him out of the exy team and enroll him in basketball." Rheman screams from somewhere in the house, a resounding NO that echoes on Wymack's and Kayleigh's frown. "Fine, not basketball."

"Neil needs to grow a bit more." She plates them slices of toast with avocado and eggs. "Imagine the damage he can do if he's just a wee taller."

"Curse the Hatford genes." Stuart screams from somewhere else around the house. Neil sends a prayer up to heavens _does everyone in this house have superhuman hearing?_ He chews on his toast, content in watching the madness unravel as they consume more coffee than a busy Starbucks on a Spring Break morning. "Neil will always be pint sized, like me. Or everyone else in our family." Stuart puts down his phone and kisses both his and Kevin's head. "Morning lads, Kay is that avocado toast? Oh heavens, you've reached the middle crisis age successfully, what's next? _How do you do, fellow kids?_ "

A carbon fiber leg flies above the kitchen counter and almost hits Stuart, and Neil knows Keyleigh was aiming for the wall rather than his uncle's head. "I'll be dead before my kids consume… _Beans_ for breakfast."

"BEANS ARE A GREAT SOURCE OF PROTEIN KAY. WAS THAT YOUR LEG?"

He hears Kevin muttering _I hate this family_ under his breath and he can relate to the fond sound of his voice. Neil learned to love the mayhem of their mornings when usually it's just him and his uncle, sometimes Ichirou, sharing a calm breakfast. "What are you two doing today?" Abby asks, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

"Surf." He and Kevin reply as one. Everyone, but Abby, groans at the word. 

"Nothing wrong with surfing." Abby supplies, putting the newspaper down and picking up her coffee mug. "I think it's a healthy activity that brought the boys new friends."

Wymack looks at his wife from the rim of his cup. "Friends who they're going to play with in a couple of months."

"YOU GOT A HEADSTART ON TEAM BONDING WYMACK!" Rheman screams, and they all know now intimately that he was in the bathroom from the sound of flushing. "IT'S LIKE YOU HAD JEREMY. DIDN'T YOU SAY YESTERDAY YOU WANTED JEREMY? I WAS REALLY THINKING ON LENDING HIM TO YOU! BUT NOW YOU CAN THANK SURFING FOR YOUR TEAM BONDING."

"I can't handle this family," Kevin's face hits the table with a small thud and Neil has to reach out and rub tiny circles on his back. "How does Ichirou sleep through all of this?"

"Oh lad," Stuart grins from where he's helping Kayleigh put back her prosthetic leg. "if you knew that I kept him aw--" Kevin grabs Neil's hand and pulls him to his feet.

"Goodbye. We're off surfing. We'll be back for lunch. So long." They disappear in the Mansion McMansion, reaching out for Kevin's room and the new wetsuit Ichirou got them. Turns out he was feeling generous yesterday with Stuart's card and bought them everything, except the teeny weeny speedo. They're thankful for the new one, it's breathable and works easier with the glaring sun reflecting on their boards.

They pass by the twins on the halfpipe, watching Andrew blow smoke rings towards the sky as Aaron swings lazily from one side to another. He has to pull Kevin by the arm when he stops like a stubborn mule to watch his crush. "Don't be suspicious."

"Don't be suspicious." Kevin echoes, setting his eyes on the less than crowded beach. He'd imagine it would be more full today, but the excessive heat drives everyone but the beach rats away. The beach rats he's been fondly calling his friends. Allison envelops him on a tight hug, just like Matt. Dan pulls Kevin aside to cover him in sunscreen and talk to him about new exy strategies. Renee is off to the side, talking to Seth, who's on a lifeguard duty today, but it's not too interested in dumb adults, more focused on the tiny kids splashing around.

"Don't be suspicious." Neil says again as they drift from his friends to launch themselves on the sea. Today's waves are gentle, lovely curls that don't require them too much effort. The calm of the sea and the sun burning through his wetsuit makes him calmer. Watch Kevin break the waves as if they were nothing. Pull back from surfing to sit with his friends and share a sandwich Renee made especially for them.

"Don't be suspicious" Kevin whispers as they leave the water and flop on the beach towel. Neil might as well test the waters about how he feels with his own body. He reaches around for the zipper on the back, only to have his hand slapped away by Kevin. "Let me do it." He nods, shrugging the upper half of his wetsuit and leaving the worst of his past on show.

He's relieved when there's no beat of silence among his friends and the only comment he gets is a _nice abs_ from Matt as he shoves another sandwich his way. Allison, handsy and lovely slaps a dollop of sunscreen on his back, chattering away about a restaurant she tried yesterday. _I'm in heaven,_ he thinks as he rolls to lay on his back and glare at the sun. Years ago, he would be sheltered inside his house, like a fragile doll who never saw the sun until his father decided it was time to parade him around. The sun would be hidden behind heavy velvet curtains, the only sound he'd hear would be either screams or Lola's cackle.

But now? Now he hums along to a tune, piping here and there with his opinion as his friends discuss exy. He accepts the coconut water Dan bought him. He enjoys being Allison's hair model. He reaches out to work on the kinks on Seth's back from sitting still for so long.

"Neil." Kevin calls him, nudging the scar on his cheek with his index finger. "It's almost lunch time. Mom said something about smoked salmon and arugula." When Kevin heard it, considering the mayhem of his house, it's unknown. The whole group gets up, probably they'll go eat something somewhere before meeting back on the same spot. "We can come back later." He grunts, accepting Kevin's hand and shaking the sand away the best he can. They make their way back in tired steps, passing by the empty halfpipe with a sad sigh from Kevin, which he echoes. Too bad he can't see them.

The house is still in the state of chaos they left. Ichirou complains about them getting sand everywhere, so he and Kevin shower separately before exchanging the wetsuit for the speedos and comfortable shirts. Abby compliments their new choice of beachwear and the trace of sunscreen still clinging to their faces. Luckily, lunch time is less chaotic than either breakfast or dinner, since everyone is going through a caffeine crash. And Abby asked for an exy-free lunch, which frankly turned out to be better than expected. Kayleigh talks in length about the benefits of her PT, Rheman explains why this brand of salmon is better than the regular one they get, Wymack grunts and serves them whiskey, uncle Stuart and Ichirou are quiet, tapping away on their phones and chattering in hushed japanese. He and Kevin explain why surfing became a new obsession for them.

The peace doesn't last long.

As soon as the dishes were removed, someone slapped an Uno deck on the table.

Nobody gets angry over Uno like Ichirou and Kayleigh.

Kevin pulls Neil by the wrist before he can be roped into several hours of cards mysteriously disappearing only to show up later under someone's butt. The halfpipe has some kids now, none of them interesting enough for them to stop and watch. The beach, however, still has their tiny gang hiding away under the parasol. They stop long enough to drop their shirts and flip flops and they're back into the water like a pair of twin ducklings.

Not without Allison and Seth hooting and screaming about their butts. "Ok." Kevin finally says, swaying on the waves as if he was a giant jellyfish. "What if we feel like bailing out?"

Neil hums, floating belly up. "Then we bail out. Can't help you if I'm away but I think it's completely ok." Kevin approaches him, supporting his back with his open palms. "I mean we're not even sure what the plan is."

"Well, if I got it right from Ichirou, it's sweeping them off their feet with our bodies."

".....It is a very dumb plan." Kevin agrees with a nod, disappearing under the water and reappearing. "Why didn't we ask Abby?"

".....Why didn't we ask Abby?"

They stay in silence, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and Matt's terrible summer playlist, that reaches them even this far. "Fuck. We'll make it as we go." Neil allows himself to sink, only to come back and watch the figurative heart emojis float around Kevin's face. 

"They're here right?" Neil turns around in time to watch Andrew dismount from his skateboard and take the beach as if it too was his kingdom. You gotta be attracted to a man who doesn't care if it's one of the hottest weeks of the year and simply struts to the beach, dressed from head to toe in black. Kevin reaches out to hold his hand, curling their fingers together underwater as they approach the shore. They let go when the water isn't enough to cover their hands and stop by the shore, where the tiny waves lap their feet.

"Fucking wifebeaters." Kevin murmurs and Neil frowns at him. He'd rather watch Kevin than face Andrew with sleeveless shirts for now.

"N'ai pas l'air suspect." Don't be suspicious.

"N'ai pas l'air suspect." Don't be suspicious. Kevin nods and they walk towards the twins. He plops by Andrew's side, unable to stop the way his whole body feels like it's made of tiny happy jellyfishes when the man by his side doesn't complain about the way their toes touch. Regardless of his friends' chat, he's content to sit side by side with Andrew, observing the way the waves break.

He's _trying_ to find a way to rope Andrew into doing something, since Kevin is silent by Aaron's side. He thinks of inviting him for a swim, but he never saw Andrew get remotely close to the sea. Maybe a burger? But he just ate. The more he thinks, clearer the signs of Andrew's restlessness become. He cracks his fingers, their toes bump under the sand, his slouch goes from relaxed to a set of too many freckles being stiff under the sun. "Josten." Neil perks up under Andrew's siren call, trying _not to be suspicious_. "I want ice cream." Andrew gets up, not caring if he follows and Neil goes along. That's his chance.

He tries not to be suspicious while they walk, blessed by his peripheral vision where he can see most of Andrew's soft hair ~~he did something to his hair~~ as well as the hands tucked into his pocket, most likely fidgeting with a pack of cigarettes. Neil tries to think of something, maybe a conversation topic, but he doesn't want to break the spell of their comfortable silence.

He tries not to be suspicious when they pass by the third ice cream stand that Andrew completely ignores. "Shave ice." He says, watching the man on the stand serve a little girl. "It's been a while since I had one of those." Andrew stops and looks at him, his bored stare colored with interest. "But you wanted ice cream." Andrew shrugs, walking to the shave ice stand the way he would walk into a royal party where he is the king and everyone else shall sit and stare at him in awe.

"Mango. Make it good on the sweetened condensed milk. Neil?" He asks, and Neil, oh poor Neil, tries not to blush as he stores the first time Andrew called him by his first name in the depths of his mind.

"Uh," _Very eloquent_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like Ichirou speaks from the back of his mind. "Passionfruit." _Very fitting_. Neil wants to whack the tiny Ichirou on his brain very hard right now. He's so preoccupied imagining himself beating the tiny Ichirou he doesn't see Andrew paying for the shave ice until he shoves it in his face. "Thank you Andrew." Neil tries to smile and he swears the tips of Andrew's ear have turned pink. The man hums, pivoting on his heels and reaching out to

Hold

His

Hand.

He is about to have a meltdown, Andrew's hand fit perfectly in his, even if they're too calloused, too rough and clammy with sweat. Andrew stares down at him, almost as if he's waiting for Neil to pull away as he bites the shave ice. No can't do. He's not letting go. Neil allows himself to be led to a more deserted part of the beach, somewhere with more rocks than sand and less spectators. 

They make themselves comfortable on one of the larger rocks, staring at the seagulls screaming far away as they eat shave ice in silence. "Truth for a truth?" Andrew asks and Neil only nods. He feels like he can't talk when Andrew rubs soft circles over his thumb. "I don't know how to swim." _Oh,_ that's why Andrew shies away from the sea.

"I don't know how to skate."

"I'm afraid of heights."

"I hate knives."

"I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy your company too." Neil tightens their fingers together and shuffles a bit on the stone they're sitting in, only to lay his head on Andrew's shoulder. "Thank you for that night."

Andrew hums around a mouthful of ice and syrup, still not staring at Neil, but as always, he feels seen. "I wouldn't mind kissing you." Andrew says out of the blue, and Neil feels like there's an army of butterflies fluttering around the shave ice in his stomach.

"Fine." He says finally, releasing the hold on Andrew's hand to turn around and truly face him. This close he can see the myriad of freckles spread around Andrew's nose. "I'm saying yes to kissing you." Neil elaborates and only then Andrew copies his stance, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Andrew picks up his hands and puts them on the hot stone.

"No touching." Neil nods, curling his fingers and closing his eyes. He's not sure how he should go about it, the only kisses he's had were awkward and unsatisfying to say the least. With Andrew, just the mere promise of kissing is enough to light his whole body on fire. "Anywhere you don't want me to touch you?" He stops to think about it, truly reflecting on where he can be touched without flinching. 

"My scars." He says finally, hearing Andrew hum for more directions. "You can touch my neck and my hair." Andrew's hum sounds closer and he can feel himself bracing for the kiss that takes too long to come. He feels a warm palm curling around his nape, grounding him to the moment before their lips meet.

Neil foolishly opens his eyes, staring directly at Andrew's hazel ones. They're both cross-eyed and he has to pull away to laugh. He doesn't know why he's so nervous. Andrew leans their forehead together, taking deep breaths that Neil gratefully copies. "I'm gonna try again, yes or no?"

"Yes." _Yes._ This time he keeps his eyes closed, even when he feels Andrew's lips pushing against his and he finally allows himself to memorize the weight of the hand resting on his nape and the rough touch of Andrew's chapped lips. It's just a peck, nothing more, and yet, it's the best kiss he's ever received. They take their time, Andrew's fingers finding his and unfurling digit by digit before he places Neil's hand on his hair. 

"Don't pull." Andrew warns against his mouth and he nods, sinking his fingers into too soft but stiff blond locks. If Neil thought the simple peck was heavenly, he was severely unprepared for when Andrew parts his lips and their tongues meet. _Sweet,_ Andrew tastes too fucking sweet, like chocolate, caramel and mango. _Unhurried,_ Andrew kisses him slowly, turning every second into an eternity. _Soft,_ even if his hands are covered in scrapes and callouses and his lips are chapped, he feels like someone removed his insides and replaced everything with cotton candy.

They pull apart to breathe and Neil can't stop the smile splitting his lips. "Yes or no?" He asks, and Andrew hums a yes. To what? Neil himself doesn't know. He's still figuring out what he wants to do while he peppers Andrew's jaw with kisses, trailing the pathway of freckles and the quick pulse of his neck. He allows himself to drown in the way Andrew's neck tastes like sunshine.

"Your neck fetish is not attractive." He says, but Neil can feel the tremors shaking Andrew and the way he throws his head back before pulling him away from the tiniest bruise on his fair skin. 

"You're a liar sometimes, you know?" Neil murmurs against his throat, content in basking on Andrew's cologne and warmth as the man keeps on eating his melted shave ice as if nothing between them was happening. "Can I hold your hand?" Andrew nods and he eagerly tangles their fingers together. Bruises, scrapes and scars fitting like a puzzle.

He doesn't know how long they spend there, probably more than what's acceptable for the lousy ice cream excuse. Andrew is the first to get up, pulling Neil by hand and dragging him along to one of the last ice cream stands to buy something on the way back. Aaron and Kevin are nowhere to be found when they sit back under the parasol, his friends look a bit wary, but they pick back the conversation as if nothing changed.

It takes another ten minutes and a whole hushed conversation about beach zombie apocalypse with Andrew for Kevin to shuffle back, and Neil knows from the look in his eyes he's being...Weird. "N'ai pas l'air suspect."

Kevin grumbles something back half French, half Irish, on a japanese tone, completely not English and unintelligible. He gets up and Kevin follows along, off to sea they go. "Neil." Kevin grumbles, disappearing under water and coming back for air. "I was very suspicious."

"What did you do?"

"Called him cute." He disappears under the clear waters once more as Neil shakes his head. 

"What did he do?"

Neil's not sure if Kevin is blushing or if he's getting sunburned bad. "Jerked me off."

"................"

"What?"

He floats on his back, staring at the sun. "We should have talked to Abby."

Kevin stands in attention immediately, swimming to his side and holding him close by supporting his back with an open palm. "Did Andrew….."

"No! No! We just kissed!"

"Good. God." He has to fight not to sink. "Neil. I just got jerked in a public changing room."

Neil turns his face around, watching the blush spread all the way down Kevin's neck. "Ichirou will be so proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler/)


End file.
